Shut Up!
by Fire.Rose.Black
Summary: A story depicting the lengths Chazz will go to just to get certain bluehaired slackers to shut up and let him study. Fluffy SyChazz drabble.


Just felt like writing a random little fluffy drabble! I own nothing, nothing at all, m'dears!

-fluff-

_Tap tap_

Chazz gritted his teeth and tried to ignore it.

_Tap tap tap tap _

He bit his lip until he felt a coppery substance in his mouth. Just great. Now he was bleeding. Perfect, this was just freaking perfect. Like his day couldn't get any worse. He was already stuck in the library, one of only two people there. The other, of course, being the tapper. Syrus freaking Truesdale.

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap _

Honestly, was there ever any noise that was more annoying than that? God, Chazz wanted to rip his hair out just listening to it!

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap_

"SHUT UP!" He finally roared. The boy next to him squeaked and fell over. "Stop tapping your damn pen against the paper!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry, Chazz, I'm sorry-" The blue haired baby wailed, instantly apologetic. Great! Now he couldn't even yell at the kid without looking like he was the monster. He settled for giving the boy an evil glare.

"Just don't do it again." He grumbled and went back to his homework. Ah, blissful silence, no tapping, no noise, nothing but him, his pencil, his paper, and-

_Click click click click click click click click_

"GAH!" Chazz screamed, slamming his pencil into his paper so hard that the point broke. He glowered commandingly at it, but the stupid thing didn't fix itself. Now he had a broken pencil. What use did a broken pencil have?

"Oh, Chazz, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that clicking my pen was annoying you and-" Hey, broken pencils could be used as projectile missiles! "Eek! Chazz, that hurt!"

"Build a bridge and get over it." The taller boy grumbled. "And shut up while you're at it. I'm trying to work here!"

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just I can't get this problem and-"

"I don't care. Go find Jaden or someone." He cut off the other boy. Did he really need to hear the slacker's sob story? He was a busy guy!

"Jaden stinks at math." Syrus sighed, pushing his glasses up. God, this kid could not keep his trap closed for more than one second! He reminded Chazz of certain yellow midgets that should remain nameless.

"Then go ask your brother or something. Just don't bug me!" He snapped. Syrus took a deep breath, something that often heralded long stories, and began to speak. Damn.

"I would, but Zane's kind of ashamed of me-"

"I wonder why."

"-and so he doesn't like to act like we're related-"

"I wouldn't, either."

"-so we don't really have any kind of brotherly, homework-helping bond-"

"Join the club."

"-all in all, I'd think he'd be mad if I asked him for help, even though he is my brother-"

"Story of my life."

"-and usually I'd go find Bastion-"

"Would you, please?'

"-but he's too sick to help to me right now-"

"That lucky fink."

"-and sometimes Alexis helps me-"

"Poor girl."

"-but in the past few days she's been really grouchy-"

"It's that time of the month again."

"-so now I don't know who to go to, and-"

"I'll help you."

"-I really can't get it…wait. What?"

"I _said_," Chazz growled, annoyed at repeating himself. "That I'd help you. Just to make you shut up. Now give me your homework, you stupid slacker."

"Oh, thank you so much, Chazz! You have no idea how much this means to me! I wish I could-"

"Cry me a river, okay? Just give me the homework, brat." Syrus blinked and finally shut up before handing over his paper. Genetics problems. Chazz quickly scanned the paper. "Where are you having issues?"

"I can't figure out why this kid would be colorblind." Syrus admitted sorrowfully. "Because his father's not, and his mother's not, neither of living grandparents are, and his sister isn't either. I don't get it!"

"No, it's quite obvious. You see," Chazz explained. "Colorblindness is an X-linked recessive trait. The living grandparents are his paternal grandparents-see, they come form the square, not the circle? So they don't matter, because he doesn't get any X's from his dad anyway, just a Y. His mom is what matters. Her genotype must be XBXb, and she gave him an Xb so he has colorblindness."

"Oh…I get it." It was obvious that Syrus did not get it at all. Chazz sighed and picked up the offending pen and drew a quick diagram.

"Here, to figure it out you can draw a Pundit Square. Since his dad is not colorblind, what do we know that his genotype has to be?"

"XBY." Chazz nodded and quickly drew that in to one side.

"And the kid has to be XbY, you see?' When he got a nod, he continued. "So we put that in for one of the four possible outcomes. We also know that his sister is XBXB, it says so there, so we put that in as well. Draw a line through to separate girls and boys, and here we go. If he got the Y from his dad, what did he have to get from his mom?"

"Xb!"

"Right. And since her daughter has XBXB and she isn't colorblind, we know that she also has to have XB. So she's XBXb. You see?"

"Yes! I do, I do!" This time he was much more certain. Chazz nodded smugly and passed the papers back.

"Good. Fill in the rest of the square." He ordered and the boy did. Chazz checked it over. "Good job."

"Thank you so much, Chazz! That was my last problem!" Syrus squeaked. He got up, collected his things. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't let the door hit you on your way out." Chazz grumbled, annoyed by so much positive energy directed at him. He turned back to his own work._ Opprimo, opprimere, oppressi, oppressum, I oppress._

"Okay!" The boy agreed happily, jerking Chazz out of his Latin haze again. He ignored the boy and stared moodily at his paper. Suddenly he felt a prescence in front of him and glared up into silver eyes.

"What?" He asked in the clipped, terse tone of someone barely holding onto their last dregs of patience.

"I am really grateful for your help!" Syrus informed him. Chazz had been about to tell the Slifer that he could show his thanks by getting out of his sight and never returning when the bluenette leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Chazz's own. "See you around!" He called, bouncing out the door.

Chazz stared in shock at the library door as it swung closed, leaving him entirely alone with his hand pressed his lips which was hanging partially open in surprise, his cheeks a faint pink.

-/fluff-

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! There needs to be more ChazzSy stories. –le sigh-

Yeah, and I was doing homework whilst writing this. Sorry if that bugged you. -flaps hand-

Rose


End file.
